


Call out on syrup_waffles

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Call out on syrup_waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrup_waffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrup_waffles/gifts).



HEY WHYD YOU LEAVE A KUDOS ON DADDY SOMI’S FIC THATS A BIT CRINGE NGL LIKE DUDE DID YOU REALLY ENJOY IT AT LEAST LOG OUT TO GIVE A GUEST KUDOS BUT YOU GOTTA LEAVE IT WHERE EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR USER LMAO


End file.
